For some applications, it may be desirable to achieve a relatively low minimum operating voltage (e.g., low active VccMin), in order to, for example, save power. In some of these applications, caches (e.g., small-signal arrays), memories and/or register files may limit the active VccMin of a circuit. Accordingly, it may be desirable to improve the active VccMin (e.g., by lowering the active VccMin) in caches, memories and/or register files.